The Internet and the World Wide Web (“Web”) have changed the landscape of information delivery and affected numerous faculties of life, including electronic commerce and entertainment. One area that has benefited from this technological development is the ability for individuals to buy and sell products over the Internet. The resulting growth of electronic commerce has encouraged many businesses to join hands in doing business and in sharing customers and their information. The overlapping businesses, partnerships in conducting business, referrals, mutual distribution of resources, and sharing of users and user information has created a network of applications, servers, and Websites which has created various technical challenges, complexities, and insecurities.